fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Summer Love
Mal wieder ein kleiner Os von mir (: Viel thumb|300pxSpaß beim Lesen, ich würde mich wie immer über Kommentare / Kritik freuen ;) Angelehnt an das Lied Summer Love von One Direction. - Verri ♥ You always will be my Summer love... Nervös hielt er den Griff seiner Gitarre umklammert und spähte um die Ecke. Er stand neben der Wand des Ferienhauses, dass ihm in den letzten Monaten so vertraut geworden war. Der Moment, wovor er sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte, war jetzt gekommen. Der Sommer war vorbei, die meisten, die über die Ferien hier gewesen waren, reisten wieder ab. Etwas das jedes Jahr geschah, aber jetzt bedeutete es ihm so viel mehr, als in den Jahren davor. Woher hätte er auch ahnen können, dass er sich verlieben würde, so wie noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben zuvor? Doch es war passiert. Und dort stand sie, sah auf den Strand und wartete darauf, dass ihre Familie bereit war um abzufahren. Aber er war nicht bereit, ganz und gar nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wieder ging und aus seinem Leben verschwand. Wer garantierte ihm, das er sie wieder sehen würde? Es würde nur eine Erinnerung bleiben. Eine Erinnerung an ihren Sommer. Er wusste, er musste es tun. Er wollte sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen, er konnte nicht. Außerdem hatte er ihr das Lied nicht umsonst geschrieben, ein letztes Mal musste er ihr seine Gefühle zeigen. Und die Erinnerung vollenden. Nervös trat er hervor und ging auf sie zu. Beim näheren Hinsehen sah er, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Oh nein, er konnte das nicht. Genauso wusste er, dass er nicht einfach umdrehen konnte. Er ging die letzten Schritte, bis er neben ihr stand. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und ihre traurigen Augen trafen seine. Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch das wollte ihm auch nicht wirklich gelingen. "Hey." Sie antwortete nicht. Sie schlang einfach nur ihre Arme um deine Mitte und legte ihren Kopf an deine Brust. Wie oft hatten sie auf dem Steg gelegen, ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust, er hatte ihr durchs Haar gestrichen. Und einfach den Moment genossen, ihre Zweisamkeit, ihre Liebe. Sie wussten, dass der Sommer enden würde, trotzdem hatten sie nicht darüber gesprochen. Es war leichter gewesen zu glauben, ihre Zeit würde nie enden, oder zumindest nicht so schnell. Aber genau das machte es jetzt umso schwerer. Sanft schob er sie von sich weg und atmete tief durch. Er legte sich seine Gitarre um. "Ich...ich hab noch etwas für dich." Sein Blick lag in ihren wunderschönen Augen und er begann zu singen... "Can't believe your packin your bags, tryin' so hard not to cry. Had the best time and now its the worst time, but we have to say goodbye." Letztendlich hatte er es erst geschafft den Song fertigzuschreiben kurz bevor er gegangen war. Erst jetzt wurde es richtig real für ihn. Die ganze Situation, dass das jetzt wirklich irgendwie das Ende war. "Don't promise that you're gonna write, don't promise that you'll call. Just promise that you won't forget we had it all." Wenn sie versuchen würden ihre Beziehung zu erhalten, würde es so viele Schmerzen mit sich bringen. Er wusste, dass sie beide leiden würden. War es das wert? Sie hatten ihre Erinnerung, diese würde bleiben, solange sie sie erhalten würden. "Cause you were mine for the Summer, now we know its nearly over. Feels like snow in September, but I always will remember, you were my Summer love. You always will be my Summer love." Er würde es nicht vergessen. Ihm passierte so etwas nicht, er verliebte sich nicht so einfach. Zumindest dachte er das, bevor er sie getroffen hatte. Doch genau das machte es umso besonderer, umso unvergesslicher wurde es. "Wish that we could be alone now, if we could find some place to hide. Make the last time just like the first time, push a button and rewind." Er wünschte er könnte jetzt einfach wegrennen, ihre Hand nehmen und eine gemeinsame Zukunft beginnen. Die Zeit zurückspulen, die kostbaren Momente nocheinmal erleben. Den ganzen Sommer immer und immer wieder. "Don't say the word that's on your lips, don't look at me that way. Just promise you'll remember, when the sky is grey." So oft hatten sie in die graue Nacht hinaufgeschaut, die Sterne beobachtet, Sternschnuppen gezählt. Wie viel hatte er sich gewünscht und er hoffte wenigstens einer würde wahr werden: Der Sommer sollte in ihren Herzen bleiben. "Cause you were mine for the Summer, now we know its nearly over. Feels like snow in September, but I always will remember, you were my Summer love. You always will be my Summer love." Sie stand die ganze Zeit vor ihm, hatte Tränen in den Augen, aber ihr Blick ruhte auf ihm. Und er spürte, dass sie wusste, wie viel ihm das alles bedeutete. Wie viel ihm das immer bedeuten würde. "So please don't make this any harder, we can't take this any farther. And I know there's nothin that I wanna change, change." Wenn er zurücksah, wusste er, dass er nichts änder würde. Alles war gut auf die Weise wie es gelaufen war. Die gemeinsame Zeit zählte, jeder Moment die sie in seiner Nähe war, war perfekt gewesen. Jeder auf seine Art. "Cause you were mine for the Summer, now we know its nearly over. Feels like snow in September, but I always will remember, you were my Summer love. You always will be my Summer love, you always will be my Summer love. You will always be my Summer love." Sie war seine Sommerliebe und sie würde es immer bleiben. Zeit verging, Erinnerung bleibt. Es würde weitergehen, egal wie, doch sie sollte wissen wie viel ihm alles bedeutet hatte. Wie viel ''sie ''ihm bedeutete. Und als er ihr in die Augen sah, wusste er, sie wusste es. Alles was er ihr sagen wollte, hatte sie mitbekommen. Und er wusste auch, das sie gleich fühlte wie er. Das sie die Erinnerungen schätze, wusste das ihre Zeit kostbar war. Das er immer ein Stück in ihrem Herzen sein würde. Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf ihre sanften, perfekten Lippen. "Quinn, wir sind soweit, komm!" Ihre Eltern stiegen grade ins Auto und winkten mir freundlich zu. "Danke. Danke für alles." "Für dich immer wieder, Quinn." Sie behielt seine Hand solange es möglich war in ihrer, doch dann stieg auch sie ins Auto und sie fuhren langsam davon. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und winkte, bis sie ihn nicht mehr sah. Jetzt war die Erinnerung vollendet und ihr normales Leben würde weitergehen. Sie wusste nur noch nicht genau wie. Aber sie wusste, sie würde immer mit einem Lächeln hierauf zurücksehen können. Auf Joe zurücksehen können. - Ende -